<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>past memories by higekiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916224">past memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/higekiri/pseuds/higekiri'>higekiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Diverge, Fluff, M/M, i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/higekiri/pseuds/higekiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>getting lost in his lovers gaze, judar recalls some long gone, but not forgotten memories of the times when he and sinbad just met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>past memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,ahh-‘ the high king murmured, mischievously smiling.<br/>
,seems like you‘re stuck with me now.‘, making it sound like he cursed the younger boy with his mere presence.<br/>
the boy looked at him, puzzled, not being quite sure if he understood him quite well.<br/>
though, trying to read sinbad‘s expression is hard. not because he hides it so well, but because judar can‘t evade his lovers eyes pungent look.still, to him, it actually wasn‘t hard to avoid getting lost in these deep amber toned eyes, but he has failed to deny his hearts wishes ever since sinbad started looking him right in the eyes, ever since he claimed him proudly as his possession. </p>
<p>his whole life the black magi had been desperately looking for someone to see him, daring to take a peek behind the rigid facade accompanied by black, dazzling, almost screaming birds that would surround him constantly like a guardian, yet not being sure if cursed or trying to cure.</p>
<p>until he met him.<br/>
lord sinbad, high king of the seven seas, head of the seven seas alliance, wielder of seven metal vessels and plainly spoken - the most powerful man in the world.<br/>
or, that‘s what he is nowadays, when the raven haired boy and the stupid king, how judar playfully loves to call him, met, he wasn‘t more but a mere tradesman in the possession of only two metal vessels, baal and valefor. </p>
<p>judar still clearly remembers that day.<br/>
the organization, al-thamen, ordered him to keep an eye on the later called first class singularity and his troupe, especially the former princess of the musta‘sim kingdom, serendine du parthevia. still, as much as he tried to concentrate on his mission, between teasing sharrkan and savoring fruits of the foreign country, it was hard for him to keep his mind off the purple haired young man.<br/>
he was bright, consuming, ingratiating - just like the sun.<br/>
but whatever they say about the sun applied to sinbad as well - stare for too long and you will lose yourself in his shining beauty - you will be blinded by everything he is, he does, he believes in.<br/>
and no matter how often the dark magicians warned the youth and dared him to not get lost in the later king‘s captivating aura - he knew better.<br/>
or at least he thought he did.<br/>
at this point he had yet to realize he indeed picked a play with the devil, in the very moment he will, one day, be honest about the things only sinbad could do to him. making him feel things, after not remembering a time in which he ever felt anything but despair and loneliness, was something only he could do to him. </p>
<p>when their eyes met, even if only accidentally, even if only for the split of a second, judar felt a fetching warmth crawling up his guts, the black rukh around him crazing around each other messily as if he‘d just be tempted enough to fight someone to their last breath, getting all hot in his cheeks as he‘d suddenly developed a bad fever - and that mere thought wasn‘t so wrong to begin with. </p>
<p>every interaction, no matter how meaningful, no matter how small and generally forgettable made him feel like living through a fever dream, not being able to resist the precarious, yes, almost scary sentiment the king was stirring up inside of this delicate, fragile body of his. </p>
<p>falling in love has never been something judar thought about intensely and he saw no reason to.<br/>
after all, he was raised and manipulated to be nothing but a puppet of the world's worst evil, he was never designed to feel any positive human emotions and the black magicians made sure he wouldn‘t.<br/>
thus, when sinbad tried to embrace judar for the first time, at this point only intending to offer emotional support to the boy who looked at him with red swollen, puffy eyes after being rejected by the other kids in the company again, the young boy felt like he was being asphyxiated, his skin burning wherever the later king softly embraced him with care, fingertips only barely grazing his soft skin.  </p>
<p>even after judar was able to push the stronger man away, the spots wouldn‘t stop burning and no matter how far he ran away, just so sinbad wouldn‘t see his reddened, though now by overwhelment, swollen face, the suffocation, which almost made him pass out, wouldn't vanish. </p>
<p>at such a young age, the young boy thought the singularity surely cursed him, laid a spell upon him which couldn’t be broken by any means. </p>
<p>the only way to break such a spell is achieving, and committing to, true love - a concept built on innocence, purity, limitlessly devotion, eternity. </p>
<p>a concept that seems unattainable for the both of them, they have dirtied their hands in a great sin‘s blood and no matter how hard they‘d try to wash it away, the bitter aftertaste of one's hellish deeds will never cease to exist.</p>
<p>,judar, are y-’ and suddenly, the magi realized he had been nodding off, completely lost in his own thoughts, for quite a while now.<br/>
he carefully tilted his head just to look at sinbad, who was staring at him in a surprised, yet welcomed manner. just as judar was about to spout excuses about why he zoned out just now, he felt his lovers hand slowly stroking his temple, just to wander further to caress the hair behind the younger boy's ears, which would normally hide some of judar’s facial features, so he could get a better view of his, by now, blushing face. </p>
<p>he couldn’t say anything.<br/>
after all these years, he still found himself being seized, almost paralyzed just by his favored king vessel’s warm smile which would slowly turn into a soft, yet willing grin, slowly tilting his head sidewards just so strands of his dazzling purple hair would gently fall over his accentuated shoulders, eyes barely half opened, still staring at the boy in front of him as if he’d be the most precious treasure the king of the seven seas has ever obtained.<br/>
and he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fic and thus it's very messy but please bear with it. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>